Friends Like Us
by The 3rd dragneel
Summary: Asta, Magna and Noelle thought it was just another Dungeon quest. Yet when they discover not one, but TWO Genies in lamps, things start to get a little weird. Is the Clover Kingdom ready for Friends Like These? A small crossover with the 2019 Live Action.
1. Chapter 1: Friends like us

**Hello readers and fans alike. Welcome to my first Black Clover story. Yes, I watched Black Clover and while I had doubts about it, I really enjoy the story. Asta and Yami are the best characters and Noelle is one of the best Shonen girls of late(tied with Ochaco Uraraka from MHA.) Seriously, I would love to read some good Fairy Tail/Black Clover crossovers since I feel those two worlds could easily merge.**

**But that's not why I'm making this story. See, recently I asked a friend 'What would happen if Asta found the Genie Lamp from Aladdin?' He and I toyed around with the idea and eventually, I decided to do this little fun story. Now, don't get any ideas: I won't just focus on this story, but it's just a fun idea I'd like you guys to read.**

**One thing I'd like to mention, I will be using BOTH the Robin Williams and Will Smith Genies since I think that would add twice the chaos. Plus I enjoy both versions.**

**Another thing I thought of for this story is giving Noelle and Magna wishes as well since there isn't a rule that says that more than one person could rub the lamp. Feel free to suggest how they should spend their wishes.**

**And with that, let the story begin...**

"_In the kingdom of Clover, magic is everywhere, in every corner, in every shop. Grimores exist to give the people of Clover the ability to use different elemental magic, as well as magic weapons. Though Familiars exist in this world… there is a whole other world of magic, one more powerful that even the Wizard King could not match._

_And a certain magicless fool and his friends were about to find it."_

"Geez, THIS PLACE IS SO HUGE!" Echoing through an underground dungeon stood a single male, with ash blond spiky hair and emerald eyes. He wore a plain-white tunic with a V-shaped collar underneath a dark blue jacket whose sleeves extend only up to his elbows. He sports a pair of matching shorts which has a stitch marks on the left side. His pants also extends just below his knees. His shoes are made out of two different cloths, the parts covering his ankles, the soles the same color as his jacket and pants. tHe also wore a black robe with gold highlights that had the insignia of a bull head can be seen on the robe and the bandana he wore, along with a brown pouch with a dirty book inside. This was Asta, member of the Black Bulls Magic Knight Squad and he was Magicless.

On top of his head was a dark blue bird with a white underbelly, a red face and blank looking eyes. This was Nero, the 'pet' of the Black Bulls and Asta's not so friendly companion.

"I gotta say, you have a point, Rasta." A somewhat cocky voice said next to him. They were male, with dual colored hair(light grey hair on the top and black hair on the sides) and lavender eyes behind black shades. He sports a white shirt covered by a navy leather jacket and navy trousers. In addition, his jacket covers half of his torso. He wears black fingerless gloves, a pair of black boots, a chain hanging from the left side of his waist connected to his trousers and a belt with a pouch that has a grimoire in it. This was Magna Swing, another member of the Black Bulls and one of Asta's seniors. "I've been in plenty of dungeons, but this one takes the cake."

"I know, right?! Look at the fancy lanterns!" Asta shouted as he points to the gold lanterns on the walls, which had a strange design unknown to them. "This dungeon has to have the best treasure in all of Clover! I'm gonna find it!"

"First, we need to FIND the treasure room." A third voice spoke up. The third member of their little team was female, with long silver hair tied in pigtails and pink eyes. She wears a sleeveless, backless, short purple dress covered by a silver-colored blazer. The blazer has a backless design with sleeves attached at the back that extend slightly beyond her elbows with gold-colored cuffs. Additionally, it has frilly edges and a rounded tailcoat that extends down to her knees. Furthermore, the blazer extends up to her neck where it has frilly edges and is held together by a gold locket. She wears a brown leather belt that supports her pouch, which has a similar color and gold ornaments at its corners. The pouch hands on her right side, and contains her grimoire. She also wears a pair of silver-colored leg warmers with a gold-colored cuff at both ends and a pair of sandals. This was Noelle Silva, one of the Black Bulls' most recent recruits alongside Asta and a member of the House of Silva. She crossed her arms under her bust while looking at Asta. "Our mission is to find the Treasure Room, yet we haven't found it so far. Don't say you'll find the room until you actually do." Noelle said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"But we found the Treasure Room last time with Luck, and I got my awesome sword from there." Asta said with a confident smile as he clenched his fist. "If we can find one, we can find another. Just have a little faith, Noelle." The Silva girl sighed a bit, but did allow herself to smile at her not-so-subtle crush's words. He was loud and obnoxious, but he was also inspiring. "And if there are any traps…" Bringing his Grimore, Asta pulled out his black sword, the Demon Slayer Sword, putting it on his shoulder. "I'll just cut it down with this!"

"That's the spirit, Rasta." Magna said with a smirk as he placed a hand on Asta's shoulder… before shoving him forward. "Now go check if there are any traps." The ash blonde male stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. Much to his relief, he didn't step on any traps. "Huh, guess there wasn't one there."

"I'm not bait you can use for traps! Luck already did that and I almost died!" Asta shouted at Magna, who laughed while waving his hand. "It's not funny!" Out of anger, Asta stabbed his sword on the ground…

… and a magic circle appeared soon after.

"Eh?"

*BOOM*

In the blink of an eye, the floor under Asta suddenly collapsed, causing him, Magna and Noelle to start falling. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nero, being the smart bird it was, flew off Asta's head to avoid hitting the ground.

"WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO?!" Asta shouted while flailing his arms like a cartoon character. Magna was spinning in the air while Noelle was covering her skirt in the event one of her friends saw her… undergarments.

"USE YOUR SWORD!" Magna shouted back, trying to keep himself from throwing up. Widening his eyes, Asta quickly grabbed both hands on his sword and with a battle cry, he leaned forward and stabbed the wall as hard as he could. Smoke and rocks popped out of the wall as Asta attempted to slow his descent. Magna and Noelle noticed what he was doing and quickly grabbed onto him. The trio gritted their teeth as they got closer and closer to the ground.

"_Stop, stop, stop, stop, STOP!' _They all shouted in their minds, eyes shut tight.

They waited for the ground to smash their legs… but it never came.

Opening their eyes, the three Black Bulls realized they were dangling over the ground… two feet to be exact. "Oh, we made it." Asta said with a relieved tone before he and the others jumped down, their feet splashing on a low level of water. "Weird, it's all wet down here."

"I guess it flooded over the years." Magna said while looking up, only to frown at the distance of where they were. "Great, we need to find another way to get out."

"At least there wasn't anything here that could kill us." Noelle said, not even affected by the water touching her toes. "Why would you stab the floor?"

"Hehehe, sorry." Asta said innocently while rubbing the back of his head. Maybe he should stop hitting the ground whenever he was pissed. Who knows what would happen the next time he did that? Scanning the area, Asta noticed several skeletons on the ground, a few bricks littered around, yet he couldn't find any way of getting out. _'Man, if Luck was here, he'd probably find us a way out.' _As Asta thought about escaping, his emerald eyes caught sight of something purple under some rubble. "Huh?" Curious, he began to walk towards the purple object, something his friends noticed.

"Rasta, what's up?" Magna asked with a raised brow as his fellow Black Bull ran to the other side of the rubble pile, only to gasp in surprise.

"Guys, check this out!" Asta shouted in an excited tone.

"Did you find a way out?" Noelle asked in a hopeful tone as she and Magna ran behind Asta… only to sweatdrop at what the magicless idiot found.

"Isn't it cool?! I mean it's a little wet, but still!" Asta said with stars in his eyes as he looked at the strange object he found. It turned out to be purple carpet with gold highlights on the top with a blue center and what looks like a red palace on the bottom, as well as a gold colored tassel on each corner. It was such a pretty piece of fabric, Asta couldn't help but look at it. "Wouldn't it look great back in base? I bet Captain Yami would love this."

"We're trapped in the bottom of a dungeon, yet THIS is what you're focusing on?!" Noelle exclaimed with a small tick mark on her head. Did he not take their situation seriously?!

"I don't know, Elli. Knowing the Captain, I bet he needs some carpet in his room." Magna said sagely while nodding his head, much to Noelle's shock. "Now pull that carpet out of there, Asta! Push past your limits!"

"Yes sir!" With fire in his eyes, Asta grabbed the edge of the carpet and began pulling with as much strength as he could muster. Noelle simply rolled her eyes, feeling that he would rip the carpet before it got free. Much to her surprise, the boy from Hage was actually pulling the carpet inch by inch, and no tear in sight.

But what the three Magic Knights didn't know… was that the carpet was moving a bit.

"COME ON! GET OUT ALREADY!" Tightening his grip, Asta continued to pull harder and harder, all while Magna cheered him on in the background. More than half of the carpet was pulled out of the rubble, yet Asta continued to pull as hard as he could. Nero, perched on top of a piece of rubble, tilted its head as it saw the tassels of the carpet move like fingers. "I… GOT IT!" With a mighty tug, Asta pulled the carpet out of the rubble… and promptly fell on his ass, hitting the cold water underneath him. "I got it, right?"

"Ummm, Asta? You… might wanna see this." Magna said with a shocked tone. Asta opened his eyes and noticed the expressions on his squadmates' faces before he looked up… and mimicked them.

The carpet was indeed free… and it was flying in the air like a bird.

No, seriously. The carpet was flying in the air without a care in the world.

Magna's glasses drooped down slightly, his mouth agape. Noelle looked just as shocked, though she didn't look as ridiculous as Magna. As for Asta…

"HOLY CRAP, IT'S A FLYING CARPET!" Asta shouted with stars in his eyes, standing up straight. Never did he think something like carpet could be alive, yet he was proven wrong. The carpet flew around for a few more moments before landing in front of the Magic Knights, standing on both 'legs' like a normal person. Staring at Asta, it quickly walked towards him and grabbed his right hand with both tassels, shaking it rapidly. "Ummm, hi."

"How is this even possible?" Noelle said with an utterly confused tone.

"No clue. I guess this dungeon's a lot more different than what we were told." Magna said while fixing his glasses, trying to understand the situation involving the flying carpet.

Wait… FLYING carpet. A carpet that effortlessly flew once Asta pulled it out… THAT'S HOW THEY WERE GONNA GET OUT!

"HEY!" Magna quickly walked between Asta and the carpet, making it jump in shock. "You can get us out of here!"

However, what Magna wasn't expecting… was for the carpet to hide behind the rubble, like a puppy that was attacked by a cheetah. "What the?"

"You scared it." Asta said with a disapproving shake of his head.

"But-But I didn't…" Magna lowered his head in shame.

'_What is even happening?' _Noelle thought with a sweatdrop. Never did she expect Asta of all people scolding Magna.

Speaking of Asta, he noticed how the carpet was peering over the rubble to look at them. Seeing as it was harmless, Asta raised his hands in surrender while walking up to it with a smile. "Hey, we're not going to hurt you. Come out." Asta said in a soft tone. The carper looked at him before slowly stepping away from the rubble. It hesitantly walked up to him before offering a tassel, which Asta shook. "My name's Asta. That's Magna and Noelle. We're members of the Black Bulls and we're looking for the treasure room. Do you know where it is?"

"I doubt it understands you, Stupidasta." Noelle said with a tired sigh. However, she was proved wrong when the carpet began nodding rapidly. "It understands you?!"

"Alright! Looks like we have a guide for this dungeon!" Asta shouted with a fist in the air. Carpet seemed to be just as excited as it flew horizontally, gesturing the Black Bulls to get on it. Asta didn't even waste a moment as he jumped on Carpet, surprised by how solid it was. "Now I can fly without using a broom. This is awesome!"

"Give me some room, Rasta!" Magna, having recovered from his slight guilty, jumped onto Carpet, sitting next to his fellow Black Bull with a smirk. "Come on, Ellie. There's plenty of room."

"Well… if it will get us out of here, then I suppose I don't have a choice." With a defeated sigh, Noelle climbed on Carpet, accidently leaning forward and crashing into Asta.

"Woah, you okay?" Asta asked Noelle while looking back at her.

"I'm fine, don't w-worry about me." Noelle said with a small glare, a blush on her face. Slowly, Carpet began to fly up, causing Noelle to hug Asta from behind in the event she would fall.

"Treasure room, here we come!" Carpet flew the Black Bulls back to the first level, with Nero following suit. Turning to the left, Carpet flew through a long hallway, filled with several statues of warriors with curved swords and jewels all over their bodies.

"What kind of statutes are these? I've never seen anyone wear clothes like this." Magna said with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Hey Carpet, are we almost there?" Asta asked their 'ride.' The best Carpet could do for an answer is move its front Tassels. "Cool. I wonder if I'll find another sword in that room. I bet Yuno will be jealous." As Asta thought of his rival's surprised face, he failed to realize the trap they were about to cross.

Just as they passed the twelfth set of statues… Carpet accidentally triggered one of the dungeon's traps.

*RUMBLE*

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Asta shouted in shock, seeing the hallway suddenly shake. Thanks to his sharp senses, Asta noticed something coming from the corner of his eyes, forcing him to take out his Demon Slayer Sword. "GET DOWN!" Before Magna had time to react, Asta swung his sword over him, cutting a magic arrow clean in half.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Magna shouted as the walls suddenly opened several small holes. The next moment, multiple magic arrows were shot out of the holes.

"CARPET, GET US OUT OF HERE!" Noelle shouted, holding onto Asta tight as Carpet began to take evasive action. With surprising maneuverability, Carpet dodged each arrow effortlessly, all while Asta cut down any stray arrows that were close to hitting him and the others.

*BOOM*

However, things only escalated as several floor pads rose from the ground, slamming against the ceiling. "OH, COME ON!" Magna shouted in disbelief as Carpet was now dodging both the arrows and floor pads. Because of the new obstacle, it became much more difficult for Carpet to dodge.

"KEEP GOING, CARPET! YOU CAN DO IT!" Asta cheered, hoping to pump the flying carpet. However, one arrow was able to pass Asta's sword and strike Carpet on the side, making it flinch. "KEEP GOING!"

'_This is bad. At this rate, we won't be able to make it to the Treasure Room.' _Noelle thought before she opened her eyes. Looking ahead, her pink eyes widened as she saw the door at the end of the hallway slowly begin to close. "THE ROOM'S CLOSING!" Asta and Magna noticed what Noelle meant and gasped in shock.

"We have to turn back!" Magna shouted at Carpet. "You hear me?! TURN AROUND!"

"NO!" Asta shouted, cutting down several arrows. "Carpet can make it, I know he can!"

"How do you even-Ugh, forget it." Noelle said with a sigh before looking at Carpet. "Keep… KEEP GOING CARPET!"

"YEAH! SHOW THESE TRAPS HOW A REAL MAN… or carpet… FLIES!" Magna added, narrowly dodging another arrow. Hearing the motivating words, Carpet pushed past its limits and increased its speed as much as it could. It ignored the arrows hitting its body and the close calls regarding the rising pillars..

Right now, it wanted to get its new friends to the Treasure Room, for THEM.

"Almost there…" The door was halfway closed.

"Almost there…" A magic arrow cut Noelle's cheek, making her flinch a bit.

"Almost there…" Carpet dodged yet another pillar from the ground.

"ALMOST THERE!" The door was so close to the ground, it didn't look like the three weren't going to make it.

"GO CARPET!" If Carpet had a voice, it would be screaming to the top of its lungs as it goes even faster. The three Black Bulls closed their eyes, expecting to crash into the door.

However, just as it was about to close shut… Carpet was able to fly them inside.

*SLAM*

As soon as they were able to make it, Carpet hit the ground, sending its three passengers flying. "WHOA!" The Black Bulls all screamed as they rolled on the ground, cartoon style. After a few hilarious seconds of rolling, the Magic Knights came to a stop: Asta landing face first into a pile of coins, Noelle stopping in front of another pile of coins, and Magna… getting his head stuck in a brown vase.

"Owwww…" Groaning a bit, Asta pushed himself out of the gold pile. He then spits out several coins that got into his mouth before wiping away his saliva. "That could've gone better." Standing up, Asta began to stretch his arms before looking over to Carpet. "Thanks for the ride, Carpet." Carpet, lying on the ground, lazily raised a tassel, giving Asta a kind of thumbs up. Little did Asta know, Nero flew out of his hood, landing on his head. "Oh, hey Nero. Where were you?"

"My back…" Noelle stood up, rubbing the lower part of her back. Magna, also standing up, let out a muffled scream as he attempts to pull out the vase.

"Wow, check it out!" Asta exclaimed while staring at the Treasure Room. Like the dungeon he had been in before, the whole room was filled with gold coins and different items. The flame magic user ran around in circles, trying his best to remove the vase. "We couldn't get any coins last time. Maybe we should try taking as much as we can for the squad." Running past Asta, Magna ran face(or vase in this case) first into the wall, shattering the decoration on his head.

"Finally, sweet air." Magna said while gasp in loads of air. Removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes, Magna realized where they were and smirked. "Well damn, Carpet was right on the money."

"We won't be able to escape now that the exit is closed." Noelle said with a deep frown, staring at the now closed door. The door looked too solid for them to break with their magic, and who knows how long it will be until the Dungeon closes. They traded one problem for another.

However, she was brought out of her thoughts when Carpet suddenly tapped her shoulder, getting her attention. "What is it?"

Carpet gestured her to follow it and judging by its frantic motion, it was important. Asta and Magna noticed what Carpet was going and walked up to it.

"What's wrong with Carpet?" Magna questioned with a raised brow.

"Do you want us to follow you?" Asta asked Carpet while lowering his head to its level. Carpet tapped its lower tassel in a frantic motion before it began to push the three forward. "H-Hey!" Ignoring his words, Carpet continued to push the three with surprising strength, their feet dragging on the floor.

"What do you want?!" Magna questioned, getting a little annoyed by Carpet's action. Soon, Carpet stopped pushing the three near the end of the Treasure Room, where a large pile of gold coins stood. "Here?" Carpet nodded before it flew to the top of the pile, pointing at the top.

"Does it have something to do with that pile?" Noelle asked, getting another nod of confirmation.

"Maybe there's some secret magic weapon only Carpet knows about!" Asta said with a grin bhe ran up the pile of coins. "I'm gonna find it and show it off to Captain Yami!"

"Like hell I'm letting you take the credit!" With fire in his eyes, Magna climbed up the pile with Asta, throwing off treasure after treasure until he could find what Carpet wanted them to find. Noelle and Nero simply watched the two dig with blank expressions on their faces.

"I FOUND IT!" Asta yelled as he pulled something out of the pile. In his hands was an oil lamp, gold as the coins buried in it, with a curved side and handle. "Cool…" Raising the lamp, Asta examined the lamp in his hands, noticing how dirty it was. Taking a deep breath, Asta blew on the lamp, blowing away a large puff of dust. Magna coughed as the dust entered his lungs while Asta slid down the pile. "Hey, something's written on here."

"Let me see." Noelle said as she walked up to Asta, who showed her the lamp. She had to admit, despite how dirty it is, it looked decent enough to put in her room. Grabbing it in her hands, Noelle looked at the side and noticed that it had writing on it. "It says 'he who rubs this lamp will be given power unlike any have ever seen.'"

"Power unlike any have ever seen? That's some hell of a claim." Magna said while sliding down the pile.

"It could be another trap." Noelle said while glaring at the lamp. So far, this dungeon was going out of its way to torture them, and this lamp could be another trap.

"But then why would Carpet tell us to find it?" Asta questioned as he jabbed a thumb towards the sentient carpet. "So far, he's been helping us. I don't think he would try anything bad."

"You are just too trusting, Rasta." Magna said with a head shake. "But you have a point. Maybe we should rub the lamp."

"But it says it gives power to the one who rubs it." Noelle pointed out.

"If that's what it says… maybe we should all rub it." Asta suggested. Sure, he wanted to see what kind of power the Lamp had, but he wouldn't mind sharing it with his friends.

"It wouldn't hurt, I guess." Magna said with a shrug before he, Asta and Noelle placed their hands on the lamp. The trio looked at one another, as if asking if they wanted to back out. Not seeing any form of hesitation, the three began rubbing the lamp as quickly and as hard as they could.

Slowly, the lamp began to glow a faint blue color, which wasn't caught by the humans. They continued to rub the lamp as blue smoke began to pour out of the front. "It's working!" Asta said as he kept rubbing harder.

*WHOOSH*

The Black Bulls widened their eyes as the blue smoke began to spin, growing larger and larger in the Treasure Room. Inside the smoke, a figure slowly began to materialize before their very eyes, causing them to stop rubbing the lamp. Soon, most of the smoke was gone and floating above the Black Bulls was a blue giant with three necklaces, a pair of metal wrists, and long earrings. They crossed their arms while looking down at them.

"**OH GREAT ONE WHO SUMMONS ME. TERRIBLE ONE WHO COMMANDS ME. I STAND BY MY OATH. LOYALTY TO WISHES THREE." **The blue giant said in a booming voice that echoed throughout the dungeon. To say that Asta, Noelle and Magna were shocked would be an understatement. They just met a walking, flying carpet, yet now they were face to face with a blue giant that sounded like Captain Yami when he was mad.

This was not their day.

Even Nero hid behind its wings out of fear for its life.

However, rather than attack them, the giant began looking around, as if missing something. **"I SAID… OH… GREAT…" **Utterly confused, the giant stared down at the trio… before shrinking down a peg. **"Excuse me? Kids, where's your boss?" **

"Eh?"

"**Help me out here, where's your boss?" **The blue giant, or I should say blue floating man, asked in a much calmer voice. Once he shrunk down, the Black Bulls were able to get a better look at the blue man. He was shirtless, with an impressive physique, brown eyes, a black beard with a ring on the tip, a black ponytail with another ring holding it in place and a red cloth around their waist. **"If I wanted to talk to myself, I could've just stayed in the lamp." **The blue man joked.

"I… I… I…" Asta tried to form words, but he was too shocked at what just happened.

"**Hello?~~~" **The blue man waved his hand in front of the group, snapping them out of their funk.

"Y-You… Y-You…" Noelle was the next to stutter.

"**Use your big girl voice." **The blue man suggested while pointing at her.

"We're talking… to a blue giant… that came from a lamp." Magna was finally able to say. However, his words seem to upset the 'man.'

"**NO! NONONONO!" **The blue man said while crossing his arms in an X formation before teleporting to the right, matching their size. **"I am not a giant, I am a Genie. There is a difference."**

"W-Which is?" Noelle questioned, trying to control her stutter.

"**Giants… don't exist." **The one called 'Genie' said while wagging his finger before looking around. **"Now come on, where's your boss?"**

"Our boss?" Asta asked, utterly confused.

"**Look kid, I've done this before." **Genie said with a tired tone. **"There's usually a guy who calls someone to come in here, find the lamp, make the wishes for him, yada yada yada." **Genie rolled his arms to emphasize his words. **"So where's that guy?"**

"Ummm… would Captain Yami be our boss?" Asta asked his squadmates, who shrugged in response. "Yeah, our 'boss' is back home."

"**Oh…" **Opening his hand, Genie called a puff of smoke before a telescope appeared in his grasp. He put it against his right eye while scooping the area. **"So it's just the three of you." **Pulling the telescope back, Genie noticed Nero on Asta's head. **"And a bird, which we're gonna need to talk about since it's your business and all." **Coughing in his hand, Genie put his hands behind his back, looking at the humans. **"Which one of you rubbed the lamp?" **

"We all did, at the same time." Magna answered while stepping forward. Genie tilted his head, scanning the three with a critical eye… before he burst into laughter.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Genie laughed while clutching his stomach in one hand and waving the other at the humans.

'_What's so funny?' _The trio thought with a sweatdrop.

"**Hahahaha! Oh man, I've been in that lamp for years, and that's the first joke I've heard since. Thanks for that." **Genie said as he ceased with his laughing, smiling at the humans. **"But seriously, who rubbed the lamp? Be honest."**

"We are. All three of us rubbed the lamp at the same time." Asta said while pointing at himself and his friends. Genie stared at him with a raised brow before he looked at Carpet.

"**Carpet, who rubbed the lamp?" **Genie asked the walking carpet. The purple fabric gestured towards the trio, much to Genie's shock. **"So they all rubbed it?" **Carpet nodded. **"At the same time?" **Again, Carpet nodded, causing him to sigh while facepalming. **"This isn't happening, this isn't happening."**

"What's the problem?" Noelle said, slightly irritated by the Genie's words.

"**Okay, you're new. This can be fixed." **Genie said while rubbing his face. **"Look, normally, ONE person rubs the lamp when they find it and they become my Master, but since all three of you rubbed it… I honestly don't know what to do." **An idea popped in his head as he looked at them. **"Hey, do you mind if I stretch it out? Being in that lamp really messes with your joints."**

"Go ahead?" Magna said with an unsure tone. Genie nodded before he began stretching his arms in the air, hearing his bones crack. "So what do you mean when you said Master?"

"**Like I said: whoever rubs the lamp becomes my Master." **Genie answered before getting on both hands, stretching down. **"Downward dog." **Several cracks could heard as the Genie let out a content sigh. **"So where's Djinnie?"**

"Djinnie?" Asta asked with a confused tone.

"**You know… the other Genie. The one from the second lamp in here…" **Genie slowly widened his eyes at the confused looks on the human's faces. **"You haven't found it yet, have you?" **The head shakes they gave him were enough to send him in a panic. **"Oh no… we have to find him. WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" **With that, Genie quickly digging through the piles of gold coins, sending them flying in the air. The Black Bulls quickly got out of the way to avoid the flying treasure.

"Woah, there's no need to throw treasure away!" Asta shouted while ducking under an axe that was thrown.

"If he's so important, we can help you!" Noelle said, dodging another pile of coins. After a few moments…

"**FOUND IT!" **Genie let out a sigh of relief as he pulled something out of the pile. In his hands was another lamp, similar to his own, though it seemed slightly more dirtier. **"I thought I lost you, old friend." **Flying down to the humans, Genie offered the lamp to them. **"Here. Rub it."**

"Why can't you?" Magna questioned. If he needed someone to rub the second lamp, why wouldn't he do it?

"**I guess you don't the Genie rules." **Genie said with a light chuckle. **"For a Genie to be free, his lamp needs to be rubbed by a human, not another Genie. Why do you think I was trapped in mine?" **He had a good point… in a way. The trio of Black Bulls placed their hands on the second lamp before they began rubbing. Just like before, blue smoke slowly began to emerge from the tip, moving towards the air. Genie and Carpet began to high five each other as they saw something materialize.

However, what the humans didn't expect… was for fireworks to shoot out of it.

"WOAH!" Shocked by this new event, the humans dropped the lamp, allowing it to fire more fireworks in the air. Soon, the smoke began covering the area as more fireworks exploded around them.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **A loud scream erupted from the smoke, causing the humans to fall on their asses.

"Here it comes!" Asta took out his sword while Magna and Noelle called forth their Grimoires. If this Genie was going to pick a fight with them, then they were gonna fight back.

The figure in the smoke continued to scream while posing menacingly… before they shrank down.

"**OOF, 10,000 years will give you such a crick in the neck." **Rather than a massive monster, the figure instead of the lamp was indeed another Genie. They were a much lighter blue than the first Genie, with a curled black beard, a black ponytail with a gold ring holding it together, a single gold earring on his right ear, golden bracelets and a red sash where the smoke enters. **"Here, give me a second." **The second Genie grabbed his head… before pulling it off his head.

'_WHAT THE HELL?!' _The Black Bulls thought with their eyes practically popping out. Rather than dying, the second Genie began turning his head, letting out a satisfied sigh before putting back in place.

"**WOW, does it feel good to be out of that lamp." **The second Genie said with a big grin. He then noticed the first Genie looking at him, making his grin grow even more. **"GENIE!"**

"**DJINNIE!" **Both Genies embraced each other, patting their backs **"You're looking good as ever, pal."**

"**Same to you. Have you been working out?" **The one called 'Djinnie' said while pinching Genie's muscles. **"Did you make your own personal gym in your lamp?"**

"**Yeah, with what room, am I right?" **Genie said while playfully nudging Djinnie with his elbow. The Genies continued to chat amongst themselves like old pals, ignoring the three humans.

"Should we… say something?" Noelle said, feeling tired about what was going on.

"Maybe. What should we say?" Magna asked.

"HEY!" Asta, being Asta, shouted at the top of his lungs, catching their attention. "What did you mean when you said wishes?!"

"**Who's the pipsqueak?" **Djinnie said, getting down to Asta's level while putting a hand on his head. **"You're a lot smaller than my last Master. What's your name, Champ?"**

"**Actually… he isn't the only Master." **Genie spoke up sheepishly while pointing at Magna and Noelle. **"They also rubbed your lamp, and mine."**

"**But that's against the rules!... is it?" **Djinnie questioned. Opening his hand, a large blue book with the words 'Dummy's Guide to Genies' suddenly popped up. With a flick of his wrist, Djinnie summoned a pair of reading glasses before he opened the book, with Genie peering over his shoulder(wearing his own pair of glasses.) **"Let's see: you can't wish for Immortality… you can't wish for clones… you can't wish for a crossover… Huh, I guess there isn't any rule that says there can't be three Masters at the same time. Lucky you." **Closing the book, Djinnie grinned at his new Masters, making his book disappear. **"Nice to meet you. I'm a Genie, but you can call me Djinnie. Makes it WAY easier."**

"Nice to meet you too." Asta said with a smile as he shook Djinnie's hand. "So, about those wishes…"

"**Oh yeah. Guess we never told you how it works." **Genie said while hovering next to Djinnie. **"How should we tell them?"**

"**I don't know…" **Djinnie said while cupping his chin in thought, which Genie mimicked. The two continued to think before looking at one another, sharing a smirk.

"Why are you smirking?" Magna said with narrowed eyes.

"**Oh, no reason." **Djinnie said with a shrug. **"Question: do you like… music?"**

"Music?" They asked in unison. What did that have to do with these wishes? Regardless, they all nodded in response, making the Genies grin even wider.

"**Good… watch this." **Genie said before he looked at Noelle. She felt a bit… off with the gaze he gave her. But before she could say something, he pointed his finger and fired a magic blast at her, sending her flying.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Noelle screamed, spinning in the air.

"NOELLE!" Asta and Magna quickly summoned their weapons, ready to take these Genies down. However, they stopped upon realizing Noelle was fine… and was surrounded by a drum set, sticks in hand.

"What the?" Was Noelle could say before she began playing the drums. The strange part was the fact she wasn't CONTROLLING her body.

(NOTE: For the lyrics, Genie(Will Smith) will sing in normal text while Djinnie(Robin Williams) will sing in italics.)

**(Here we go)**

**(Uh, ooh, woo!)**

Genie appeared behind Noelle, wagging his finger while dancing to the beat.

**(Back up! Uh-oh! Watch out!)**

Not too far away, Magna began playing the Maracas, much to his shock. Nero, perched on Asta's head, suddenly got a trumpet on its beck, causing it to blow out a tune.

**(You done wound me up!)**

**('Bout to show you what we're workin' with, uh)**

Both Genies flew high in the air, using their magic to bring the Black Bulls together. Genie disappeared while Djinnie laid on his stomach, cupping his hands together.

_**(Well, Ali Baba, he had them forty thieves)**_

_**(Scheherazade had a thousand tales)**_

Djinnie suddenly summoned several hooded bandits, who surrounded the Black Bulls.

_**(But, masters, you're in luck because up your sleeves)**_

The bandits then brought out a variety of swords and daggers from their pockets, pointing them at the Black Bulls while moving in.

_**(You got a brand of magic never fails)**_

Asta, Noelle and Magna all tensed up as the blades got closer. Then, Genie, in a tiny form, flew behind them.

*BOOM*

**(You got some power in your corner now!)**

Genie then grew to giant size, sending all the bandits flying while flexing his muscles, his gold bracelets glowing brightly.

**(Heavy ammunition in your camp)**

He then transformed his arms into cannons before firing a large puff of smoke, blinding the Black Bulls.

**(You got some punch (pizazz, yahoo) and how?)**

Magna walked out of the smoke just in time to see a bandit running towards him. However, Genie appeared, punching them away. Another appeared in front of Noelle, to which Genie kicked them. Finally, Djinnie, riding a horse while dressed in a cowboy's outfit, rode towards Asta. Genie pulled Asta away as Djinnie threw a lasso at him, pulling him onto the horse.

**(All you gotta do is rub that lamp)**

**(And then I'll say)**

Magna and Noelle quickly ran up to Asta as he took out Djinnie's Lamp, rubbing it frantically as Djinnie appeared, arms crossed.

_**(Mister, wait, what's their names?)**_

Djinnie asked, but then realizes he doesn't know their names. He puts a hand on his head before shrugging.

_**(Whatever, what will your pleasure be?)**_

Gaining his composure, Djinnie reached into his back and pulled out a golden cloche, opening it as a bright light emerges from it.

**(Let me take your order, I'll jot it down)**

**(You ain't never had a friend like me)**

The Black Bulls shielded their eyes from the intense light, only for Genie to summon three chairs, pushing them forward. Asta and the others fell on the chairs and slid in front of a large table. They opened their eyes and found themselves in a rather elegant restaurant, with multiple chandeliers and paintings.

_**(Life is your restaurant)**_

_**(And I'm your maitre D!)**_

Djinnie walked towards them, wearing a black tuxedo, a french mustache and several menus in his hand. He handed the Black Bulls a menu each, as well as a napkin around their necks. Then, multiple Djinnies began placing plates in front of them, as well as fill their cups with water. One Djinnie placed a silver cloche in the middle of the table before opening it, revealing a miniature Genie.

**(Come, whisper to me whatever it is you want)**

Genie gestured the trio to lean in and listen.

**(You ain't never had a friend like me!)**

All the Djinnies stood up, pointing their fingers at the Black Bulls while singing.

_**(Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service)**_

_**(You're the boss, the king, the shah!)**_

The restaurant disappeared and the trio found themselves being pampered by multiple Djinnies, from cutting hair to clipping toenails to even brushing their teeth. Soon, the Djinnies pushed the Black Bulls up on their feet.

**(Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish)**

**(How about a little more baklava?)**

As the Black Bulls try to recover, several Genies, dressed as waiters, walked up, each offer different plates of meat, fruit and desserts. One Genie offered Asta some Baklava, which he took before taking a bite.

_**(Have some of column A)**_

Djinnie summoned a line of clothes for the Black Bulls on the right. Asta quickly grabbed a red cape while Magna took some gold sunglasses and Noelle wears a bejeweled necklace.

_**(Try all of column B)**_

With a flick of his wrist, Djinnie summons another row of clothes. Asta quickly runs it and puts on a king's crown, making him smile.

_**(I'm in the mood to help you, dude)**_

_**(You ain't never had a friend like me)**_

Djinnie rubbed his hands before launching a barrage of strings, which wrap around Asta's body. He then moves him around like a puppet before spinning him around.

**(Oh! Uh!)**

**(This the big part, watch out!)**

**(This the big part, oh!)**

Asa finds himself in the middle of a large stage before the lights turn on, revealing multiple Genies and Djinnies standing around him. Djinnie and Genie appear in giant form on top of the stage, controlling Asta as he dances effortlessly. At the end of the dance montage, both Genies pull Noelle and Magna with Asta.

_**(Can your friends do this?)**_

Djinnie appears next to Magna before removing his head, throwing it at the flame magic user as he clones it. Magna then begins to juggle them with a big smile.

**(Can your friends do that?)**

Genie helps Noelle use a lasso made of smoke before she pulls Asta close, causing him to squeal.

_**(Can your friends pull this)**_

_**(Out they little hhhhaaaaaattttttt?)**_

Djinnie hits Asta's crown off his head before reaching inside, pulling out both Carpet and Nero as they fly in the air.

**(Can your friends go-)**

Genie summons a cloud of smoke before he leaped out, wearing rapper clothes, a purple hat worn backwards, sunglasses and a microphone in his hands. He then begins to rap, which confuses the Black Bulls.

_**(Well, looky here)**_

Djinnie gestures towards Genie before he summons several beautiful women, clad in red dancer clothes as they begin to dance around Magna and Asta, much to their shock.

_**(Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip)**_

Djinnie begins to wag his finger while dancing a bit before he rips himself in half like paper.

_**(And then make the sucker disappear?)**_

Noelle, frustrated by the the way Asta surrounded by beautiful women, fires a blast of water, knocking him off his feet. Though Genie and Djinnie pick the three up before placing them on a red and purple couch.

**(Don't sit there buggy-eyed)**

**(I'm here to answer all your midday prayers)**

Genie jumps on the couch next to them, wrapping an arm around their shoulders while pulling them close. Then, several Djinnies appear behind them, letting out an 'OH' like an opera singer.

_**(You got me bona fide, certified)**_

_**(You got a genie for your charge d'affaires)**_

Djinnie appears on top of a metal pad with an amusement park control panel. Grinning at the humans, he pulls the level on the controls, causing a large handle to be brought down in front of them before they suddenly dipped down like a rollercoaster. Asta, Magna and Noelle all screamed as they began to ride through the Treasure Room, doing turns, corkscrews and loops before they came to a hard stop, causing them all to roll out of the couch.

**(I got a powerful urge to help you out)**

**(So what's your wish? I really wanna know)**

Genie helps the Black Bulls up, fixing their hair and clothes.

**(You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt)**

Grabbing the trio, he throws them to the left, transforming them into a very long list before pulling them back.

**(All you gotta do is rub like so…...)**

Asta and Magna took out the lamps and began rubbing them before Genie smacked them in the air, forcing Noelle to catch them.

_**(Mister and Miss….)**_

Djinnie summoned a microphone and aimed it at the Black Bulls.

"Asta."

"Noelle."

"Magna."

**(YES! One wish or two or three)**

Djinnie thrusted his thrust before he threw a puff of smoke in front of Magna.

_**(Well, I'm on the job, you big nabob)**_

Magna coughs before he sees an attractive dancer in front of him. She winks at him before leaning forward, puckering her lips. Blinking, Magna smiled before he leaned in to kiss the dancer… only to end up kissing Djinnie on the cheek. He gasps in pure horror as Djinnie bats his eyes.

**(You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, you ain't)**

Genie summons several fireworks as he and Djinnie began to dance next to the Black Bulls.

**(Never had a friend, never had a friend)**

Djinnie summons several male dancers while Genie summons more female dancers.

_**(You ain't never (never!))**_

Djinnie slams his foot on the ground.

**(Had a (had a))**

Genie steps on the ground hard.

_**(Friend (friend))**_

Djinnie got close to Magna.

**(Like (like))**

Genie got even closer to Noelle.

**(ME/**_**ME**_**!)**

Throwing their hands in the air, Genie and Djinnie fired multiple fireworks as animals, guards, and dancers appeared all over the Treasure Room. Asta, Magna and Noelle gasp in awe at everything around them as Nero landed on the former's head.

**(You ain't never had a friend like me!)**

Both Genies appeared in front of the Black Bulls before throwing a ball of smoke on the ground, causing everything to disappear.

In front of the humans were Genie and Djinnie, who were posing as the letters 'Genie and Djinnie' appeared in the air.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Asta shouted with stars in his eyes as he clapped rapidly along with Carpet and Magna.

"SO MANLY!" Magna exclaimed, tears running down his eyes as he clapped.

"It reminds me of Kahono's Song Magic." Noelle said while also clapping, though not with as much enthusiasm.

"**Thank you, thank you. You're too kind." **Djinnie said while blowing kisses.

"**We take requests, too." **Genie said with his own smile. **"So, how was that?"**

"I do have a question." Asta said while raising his hand. Both Genies nodded towards him. "How does it work?"

**One thing I want to clear up are the names. Djinnie is the original spelling of the name. Plus it helps us tell who is who(Robin Williams' Genie is Djinnie and I will refer to him as such.)**

**Hope you guys liked the duet of Friend Like Me. I love listening to the duet version on Youtube since it just sounds awesome. I may use two more songs from Aladdin, though they might not happen anytime soon.**

**As I said, this is just a little fun side project I thought of doing. Love it or hate it, I'm doing it.**

**Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

**Next time: How wishes work.**


	2. Chapter 2: How wishes work

**Hey-Yo everyone! It's ya boy, back with another chapter of Friends Like Us. I have to admit, I was surprised by the amount of attention this story is garnering, and the fact that it's the only Black Clover x Aladdin story makes it even better. Seriously, this whole story is just a comedy that I thought would be a breath of fresh air to write something fun. Yes, I have written jokes, but not a whole comedy.**

**Anyways, let's answer some reviews!**

**Kyugan: That's why I'm going to enjoy writing this story.**

**BanRedfox: This whole story is gonna have nothing but jokes. Nothing too serious.**

**AJStyles: I will, hehe.**

**Messiah of authors: Excellent*rubs hands while giggling evilly.***

**Omni warrior: You know Noelle too well, pal. I like it.**

**Leonardo19anime: Okay, okay, okay.**

**Lostdog200: I do have Prince Ali in mind, but I need to choose when I can play that song. Thanks for liking the story.**

**Guest: I will, thank you.**

**Guest number 2: I'll keep making stories, my friend.**

**SulliMike23: I will!**

**StrongGuy159: This next chapter will be even better.**

**Shadowwolf1997: Hehehe, glad you're enjoying this.**

**Last time: Asta, Noelle and Magna were exploring a new dungeon when they were caught in a pitfall, though they did survive. However, they were shocked to find a magic carpet trapped underneath a rock. Once free, the carpet offered the three a ride out, only to lead them into the treasure room. There, the group were shocked to discover not one, but TWO beings known as Genies, who possess incredible power.**

**How will they handle the rules of wishes? Let's find out…**

Genie and Djinnie had lived for countless years.

They had made wish after wish, and in the end, they were trapped back in their lamps. Rinse and repeat.

So it was only a matter of time until the two decided to be creative in explaining how wishes work and for a moment, they thought their little song and dance number worked.

"So, how does it work?"

But that was until they met perhaps one of the DUMBEST people they have ever met.

Slowly, Genie and Djinnie began to lose their smiles as they stared at Asta in bewilderment. **"Hehehe… are you serious?" **Genie asked while cleaning his ear with his pinky. Surely Asta was joking… right?

"Yeah. I wanna know how wishes work!" Asta exclaimed with stars in his eyes. "So tell us!"

"**But… But… But the… the song… we danced, we sung… that didn't sync with ya kid?" **Djinnie asked with a stutter.

"It was awesome, I'll give you that." Magna said before he crossed his arms. "But I don't remember you saying anything about wishes."

"**Girl, you heard the rules, right? Please tell me these two are just dumb." **Genie begged while flying up to Noelle. The female of the Silva family scrunched her face before turning her head away.

"I didn't hear anything about that." Noelle admitted, attempting to sound sophisticated. She didn't want to admit that she was focused on the visuals only. Djinnie stayed flat faced before slapping a hand over his face and sliding it down, causing his face to shake like soda.

"**You see? THIS is why entertainment is dying! You try to have a hidden meaning in something, but some flashy lights take away the purpose!" **Djinnie shouted, surprising the Black Bulls. **"It happens in plays, books, movies, manga, video games, tv and movies! WHY IS IT SO HARD TO READ UNDER THE LINES?!"**

"... Huh?" Asta, Noelle and Magna asked with question marks over their heads.

"**The whole song were the instructions." **Genie clarified with a deep frown. **"Did you really not get some of the lyrics? 'All you gotta do is rub that lamp?' Come on."**

"Oh… I just thought you liked that song." Asta said innocently while rubbing the back of his head. "But can you tell us again, please?"

"**Oi, this is gonna be a headache." **Djinnie said as a glass of water and a red pill appeared in his hand. He took the pill in his mouth before drinking the water and tossing the glass away. **"Okay, to put it in normal words: when you free a Genie, you get three wishes. You need to rub the lamp and then say what you want. That's it."**

"Really? Huh, that isn't hard to remember." Magna said with a smirk.

"**Ah, ah, ah. See, that's where we need to clarify." **Genie said while wagging a finger in front of the flame magic user. **"There are three things you can't do when making a wish. Djinnie?"**

"**RULE NUMBER ONE!" **Djinnie shouted dramatically, bringing Asta and Noelle close. **"We can't kill anyone. So no heart attack." **He summoned a knife against his neck. **"Decapitation." **The knife was replaced with a gun. **"Headshotting someone." **Djinnie's body is then engulfed in flames. **"Spontaneous combustion." **He the opened his chest, revealing his beating heart before it popped like a balloon. **"No heart attacks." **For some reason, Djinnie summoned gold armor and held a golden gauntlet with six colored gems. **"Snapping half the universe out of existence." **He snapped his fingers and his whole body turned to dust. Asta and Noelle looked at the dust in surprise before it reformed. **"We're pacifists, so we can't hurt anyone."**

"We weren't gonna kill anyone, anyway." Asta said while jabbing his heart with his thumb. "That's not how the Black Bulls do things."

"**Rule number two." **Genie added while flying in front of everyone. **"We can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. So if you have this girl or boy that you're mad in love with and think 'Oh, I'll just use a wish to get them to fall in love with me.' No, it's not happening." **He then focused his attention towards Noelle. **"I'm looking at you, girl."**

"What?! I would n-never do something like that!" Noelle stuttered before she turned towards Asta. He seemed to notice and looked back, making her blush. "W-What are you looking at, Dorksta?!"

Both Genies looked at one another, giving a knowing look.

"**Sure you are." **Djinnie said with an amused before he planked next to Magna. **"RULE NUMBER THREE." **Slowly, Djinnie began to rise up, only for his blue skin to turn green as his entire body turned into a copy of the hunchback of Notre Dame.

"What the?!" Magna exclaimed before Djinnie got close to him, his breath reeking of death.

"**We can't… bring people back from the dead." **Djinnie said in a sickly tone, causing the flame magic user cover his mouth. **"It's not a pretty picture." **He then grabbed Magna by the collar and began shaking him. **"I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!" **

"**It really brings a whole moral dilemma thing that we don't wanna face." **Genie said before his fellow Genie reverted back to normal. **"Besides that, you can wish for anything."**

"Okay, I think I got it." Asta said with his arms and legs crossed. Both Noelle and Magna gave him a skeptical look. "So we need to rub the lamp to make a wish, but we can't kill anyone, make them fall in love or bring people back from the dead. Is that right?"

*DING*DING*DING*

"**That is CCCCCCCCOOOOOORRRRRRRREEEECCCCCCCTTTTTT!" **Djinnie shouted through a microphone, dressed in a white tuxedo. Suddenly, Asta found himself on the set of a game show, with balloons and streamers falling around him. Djinnie then gave him a big hat that said "WINNER WINNER, CHICKEN DINNER" and a diploma. **"Let's give him a big round of applause, folks!" **

"What?" Asta questioned before he noticed an audience clapping for him, with Noelle and Magna in the front.

"How did we get here?!" Magna questioned in confusion. In just the blink of an eye, they were in a completely different setting.

"**Just go with it, man. It's all for the fun of it." **Genie replied, dressed as a camera operator. In a puff of smoke, everyone returned to the treasure room, though Asta still had his hat and diploma. **"Anyways, we really should get out of here. Being in this place for centuries really does cramp up someone's spine."**

"Oh yeah, the exit… THE EXIT!" Asta shouted in realization, looking at the closed stone doors that allowed them to enter the treasure room.

"That was our only way out!" Noelle shouted in shock as well.

"Hey, Carpet! You know another way out of here?" Magna asked the magic carpet, who shook in response. It only knew where the treasure room was, not the exit.

"Crap, so we're trapped in here! Oh man, oh man, OH MAN!" Asta panicked while scratching his head.

"**You know, there IS a way you can get out of here." **Genie said while floating next to Asta, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Really? How?!"

"**A little of this." **Genie snapped his fingers with a wink.

"Huh?" Asta asked with a question mark.

"**Come on, just a…" **Djinnie clicked his tongue, gesturing towards Asta.

"I don't get it." Asta said dumbly. Both Genies facepalmed at his idiocy.

"A wish. They want us to use a wish." Noelle answered with a sigh. However, this brought up an interesting point. "Now that you mention it, how many wishes CAN we use?" Genie and Djinnie opened their mouths, yet didn't speak. She was right. Having multiple owners is something neither of them had ever encountered.

"**Hmmm, we never really talked about it, huh?" **Djinnie said while stroking his chin as he and Genie turned their back on the humans. **"We can't give them one wish each since that's not how it works."**

"**But we can't give them six cause then we'd have to stay with them for a while." **Genie added, getting a 'HEY' from Asta and Magna. **"How about this: we give them three wishes each and they can rub either of our lamps? That way, it's easier for them and us."**

"**I like it!" **Djinnie exclaimed as he and Genie high fived before they looked back at Asta and the others. **"So, it's your lucky day! You each get three wishes! Not two, not four, but three."**

"We know. You weren't whispering." Noelle called out with a blank expression. Both Genies looked at Asta and Magna before realizing their blunder.

"**Right… sorry about that." **Genie said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. **"So anyways, now that we cleared that up, who wants to make the first wish?"**

"ME, ME, ME! I WANNA MAKE A WISH FIRST!" Asta shouted with his hand raised. "I WISH-"

Before he could finish, Magna suddenly covered his mouth, causing everyone to hear his muffles. "Sorry, we need to talk for a minute." Magna told the Genies before he pulled Noelle and Asta behind a pile of gold.

"**What do you think that's all about?" **Djinnie asked Genie, who shrugged his shoulders.

"**Who knows? I'm gonna do some crunches." **Genie said before he laid on his back and began doing several crunches, all while Djinnie was counting him down.

"Hey, what's the big idea Magna?!" Asta shouted as Magna removed his hand from his mouth.

"You better have a good reason for dragging a royal like that." Noelle said while rubbing her wrist.

"Don't you get what they were doing?" Magna asked while raising a finger. Asta and Noelle shook their heads. "They were trying to scam us out of a wish. Think about it: we have three wishes, and one wrong move means we lose one."

"Okay, but how are we gonna get out of here without a wish?" Asta asked in confusion. Magna smirked while putting a hand on his hip.

"Lucky for us, Captain Yami taught me a little trick to get something for free." Magna said confidently before bringing the other two in a huddle. He whispered his plan to them, and they were momentarily surprised by the information.

"That won't work." Noelle automatically shot down.

"You don't know that! Just play along and we'll get out of this, kay?" Magna urged. The other Black Bulls looked at each other for a moment before nodding. They then walked back to the Genies… who were doing several more push ups.

"**Ninety five, ninety six, ninety seven, ninety eight, ninety nine… ONE HUNDRED!" **Both Genies called out before standing up. They summoned a towel to wipe away their sweat while drinking a water bottle. **"Ahh, that was a good workout." **They then noticed the humans staring at them. **"Oh hey, ready to make that wish?"**

"We were, but then we thought of something." Magna said while putting his hands behind his back. "You got some pretty strong magic, so can't you get us out of here?"

"**Hehehe, not without using a wish, kid." **Djinnie said while wagging a finger.

"Really?" Magna asked 'innocently.' "Huh, I thought were all knowing or something."

"**See, that's where you're wrong." **Genie said before summoning a large board. On the board were three drawings: one with a Genie, another with a king, and finally, one of Asta(for some reason). **"A Genie isn't all knowing. We're all POWERFUL. The most powerful being in the universe. We can use any magic, summon whatever we want, but we don't know anything about destiny. Hell, we can't even see our own death. But we can learn things if we want." **Genie then narrowed his eyes towards Magna. **"Why do you ask?"**

"Well… if you are all powerful, it shouldn't be too hard to get us out of here. But if you can't even do that without using a wish, then I guess you guys aren't that strong." Magna shrugged.

"**Excuse me?" **Djinnie asked, feeling his eyebrow twitch. Was this human looking down at Genies? REALLY?!

"It's true. Even a commoner can use magic without using so much as a spark of mana." Noelle said while throwing some of her hair to the side like she always does.

"Y-Yeah. We can find a way without you." Asta said with a nervous chuckle. It was clear that he was against their plan.

"Come on guys, let's go." Magna said as he and his friends began walking the other direction, unaware of how red Djinnie was getting. _'Five… four… three… two… one.'_

*STOMP*

Just as Magna finished his mental countdown, a large foot stomped in front of the Black Bulls, all thanks to Djinnie, and he was PISSED. **"I'm sorry… what did you say?!" **Djinnie demanded with a big frown.

"**Hey, hey, hey. Calm down." **Genie said in an attempt to calm down his friend, but it proved to be futile.

"**No, you hear what they said about us? No way am I letting them get away with that!" **Djinnie shouted before he turned back to the Black Bulls. **"Are you looking at us? Did you rub ours lamps? Did you wake us up? Did you bring us here? And now you're just gonna walk away like we're your bad dates?! Nononono, that is NOT HAPPENING!" **Slowly, Djinnie began marching towards them, causing the three humans to shudder in fear.

"Ummm, Magna?" Asta whispered.

"Ssshhh, just stay quiet." Magna said quietly, though even he was intimidating by the normally chipper Genie's angry face.

"**I don't think so, kids. Not right now. You're getting out of this cave so SIT DOWN!" **Djinnie finished, turning completely red and shouting so loud, it shook the whole dungeon. Asta, Noelle and Magna all stood frozen, their hair pulled back wide and their eyes were wide in surprise.

"Ummmm…"

"**NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" **With another roar, the Black Bulls quickly sat on Carpet, shivering like wet puppies. Nero landed on Asta's head, also feeling rather intimidated. "**Let's go, Genie!"**

"**Ahhh, what the hell?" **Genie said with a defeated sigh before he began to spin. Once he was done, he wore a pilot's outfit, sitting on the front of Carpet. **"Attention passengers, welcome to Air Carpets, Camels and Caravans. I am your pilot for this flight. Please, listen to your flight attendant for additionally safety tips."**

"Our who?" Asta asked before smoke appeared in front of him and his friends.

"**That would be me~" **Emerging from the smoke is Djinnie… who was wearing a flight attendant's outfit with blonde hair and a rather large chest. Magna suddenly felt the urge to throw up while Noelle blushed heavily. With a giggle, Djinnie suddenly sprouted multiple arms, pointing at different directions. **"In case of an emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, EVERYWHERE**! **Please keep all hands and feet inside the carpet at all times until we reach a safe landing." **Reaching into his back, Djinnie took out three orange vests before putting them on the three Magic Knights. **"In the event of a water landing, please pull on your left vest as so." **Grabbing the handle, Djinnie pulled it, causing the vest to grow, and grow, and grow, until…

*POP*

It popped, making the three jumps in surprise. **"And if you feel hungry, we do offer snacks and beverages. Would you like some?"**

"I guess." Asta said with a shrug before Djinnie snapped his fingers. In the blink of an eye, a bag of peanuts and a cup of tea suddenly appeared in his hands, along with Magna and Noelle. "Woah, that was fast!"

"Hey, this is good." Magna complimented while eating the peanuts in the bag.

"It's not bad." Noelle admitted while also eating some of her peanuts before drinking her tea.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Asta shouted as Nero landed on his head.

"**Take off in ten… nine… NOW!" **Genie shouted before Carpet began flying upwards, though miraculously, no one had fallen off.

"Hey, Genie? I forgot to ask, but how are we gonna get out of here? Do you have spacial magic?" Magna asked, his eyes slowly widening as the group began to get closer to the ceiling.

"**All I need are skills!" **Genie said with a smirk, increasing Carpet's speed.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! DON'T CRASH IN THE CEILING!" Asta exclaimed before he and the others began to scream in fear. Just as they were about to hit the ceiling…

...They disappeared.

'_Outside the Dungeon'_

*PUFF*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Asta, Noelle and Magna continued to scream, holding each other with their eyes closed.

"**If you open your eyes, you'll see that we've made it out of the cave and that means you can stop screaming." **Djinnie said with a chuckle. Once they heard his words, the Black Bulls opened their eyes, only to find that they were out of the Dungeon and were now flying over a lush forest.

"Awesome. We got out!" Asta shouted with a big smile. He rode magic brooms and such before, but flying on a magic carpet was something else.

"Damn is it good to feel that fresh air." Magna commented with a smirk.

"So you do have Spacial magic?" Noelle asked Djinnie, who wagged his fingers.

"**Please save all questions for when we land, okay sweetie?" **Djinnie said before gesturing towards his left. **"If you turn to your right, you can see some birds flying next to us. And if you look to your left, you'll see our landing destination." **Like what Djinnie said, Carpet slowly began to fly down to a large opening, full of flowers.

"**Attention passengers, we are about to reach our destination. We thank you for choosing Carpets, Camels and Caravans for all your traveling needs, and please, do tip your Djinnie on the way out. We hope you have a wonderful day." **Genie said before Carpet hovered just a foot off the ground.

"**Thank you. Bye bye. Bye now. Bye bye." **Djinnie said while shaking each of their hands as they jumped off carpet. Both Genies then reverted back to their normal attire, looking around their new surroundings. **"Wow, look at this land. It's so… big and green. Last time I was out here, everything was sand, sand, sand, sand. I was like 'wait, is that a cactus?' No, sand."**

"Hang on, how old are you guys? You said you were in that dungeon for thousands of years!" Magna suddenly pointed out. If the Genies were around when the forest wasn't around, then they must be even older than anyone could anticipate.

"**To be honest, it's been a long time since I remembered my own age." **Genie admitted, taking a sniff from the flowers. **"Man, you don't know how good it feels to smell the flowers again. We should tan."**

"Tan?" Asta asked with a tilt of his head.

"**Yeah, tan. Sit in the sun, letting the heat cook up your skin. You see this?" **Genie asked while gesturing to his skin. **"This is sky blue. My natural pigmentation is navy. I need some sun, now." **Cracking his knuckles, Genie fired several magic blasts in the air, covering it in blue smoke. Once it disappeared, the Black Bulls found themselves in a tent, sitting on several pillows with a fruit platter in front of them. Not too far away from them were the Genies, who were sitting on beach chairs while wearing glasses and adopting relaxed expressions. Carpet could be seen jumping around several flowers.

"**Oh yeah, this is the life." **Djinnie said while a smoothie fly next to him, allowing him to drink the contents of the cup with a straw.

"You know, for guys who can use all sorts of magic, they're pretty cool." Asta said with a smile while popping a grape in his mouth.

"Still, they did offer each of us three wishes. Have you thought about what you want?" Noelle said while getting in a more comfortable position. Wherever these pillows came from, they were comfy.

"Ehh, we'll worry about that later." Magna said while taking off his glasses and lying back down. "Let's just catch a few Z's. I'm sure Captain Yami wouldn't mind if we took a break, especially with all the gold we brought."

"Yeah, the gold… wait, you brought some of it with you, right?" Asta asked his comrades. "Cause I didn't bring any. You?"

"We were a little preoccuipied with them to bring any." Noelle said while gesturing to the Genies.

"Wait, we didn't get any?!" Magna shouted, sitting back up with wide eyes. "Awww, crap! Captain Yami's gonna kill us!"

"**Who's gonna kill you?" **The group jumped as Genie and Djinnie suddenly appeared next to them, their skin being a slowly darker blue.

"Our captain." Asta said with a deflated tone. "We were supposed to go in the dungeon to find some treasure before it could close, but we forgot."

"**Ummm, hello? Treasure right here." **Djinnie said while holding his and Genie's lamps. **"What are we, chopped liver?"**

"He does bring a good point." Noelle admitted while rubbing her chin. "I dout anyone else has Genies with them."

"**But here's the thing." **Genie said while lying on his side, eating a banana. **"The more people who rub the lamp, the more masters we have, and that'll cause Magic Overload."**

"Magic Overload? Like you'd run out of mana or something?" Magna asked.

"**WRONG!" **Djinnie said, wearing a teacher's outfit before bringing out a chalkboard, drawing a picture of someone beginning covered in explosions. **"Magic Overload is when too many wishes are made in a small amount of time. The wishes that are granted by the Genies, aka us, would go bonkers. Say you wished for the attention of all the ladies. They would LITERALLY want to tear you to pieces just to keep a part of you."**

"Creepy." The three said in unison with a shiver. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to show all their squadmates the lamps, in the event something like Magic Overload would happen.

"But anyways, about our three wishes…" Magna started with a smirk.

"**Oh? Do my ears deceive me?" **Djinnie said while holding an ear close to Magna before pointing a finger at him. **"No, no, no. YOU are down by ONE wish, boy!" **This didn't affect him as Magna put Djinnie's finger down.

"Are you sure about that? Didn't you say we had to rub the lamp to make a wish?" Magna commented, his smirk growing a bit.

"**It is true. But you rubbed the lamp… right?" **Genie asked his fellow Genie, who scratched his head.

"**He had too. Otherwise, we just…" **Slowly, both Genies began to widen their eyes in realization.

Magna didn't ACTUALLY rub their lamps, nor did he say 'I wish.'

"**You didn't." **Genie said with a shocked tone.

"Yeah, I did." Magna said with a chuckle.

"**Awwwwwww, crap." **Djinnie said before he transformed into a sheep. **"Well I feel sheepish now." **He then huffed a bit before galloping towards Magna, getting up to his face. **"Okay baaaaaad boy. But no more freebies." **He then turned around and shook his butt at him to prove his point.

"**And you two were in on it, huh? You know what? I'm not even mad." **Genie admitted with a chuckle while giving them a round of applause. **"But, you'll need to work on your acting, Asta."**

"I know." Asta said while hanging his head. "I just don't like lying to people." He then shot up with a determined expression. "Alright! We have three wishes and we can use them for anything! Now… what should we use them on?"

"**Take your time. We'll be here." **Djinnie said while playing a game of ping pong with Genie, with Carpet acting as referee.

"What to wish for? What to wish for?" Asta began pacing around, knocking on his head a little. Nero simply looked at him blankly. "This is really hard." He then looked back to his fellow Magic Knights. "What do you guys think?"

"No clue. I'll think about it later." Magna said with a wave of his hand.

"I don't know either." Noelle said with a mild shrug before she looked at the Genies. "What about you two?"

"**What about us?" **Genie asked, spiking a ball to Djinnie's side.

"Yeah, what would you guys use a wish for?" Asta asked, unaware of how impactful his question was.

Both Genies froze, causing the ball to hit the ground. Carpet looked at both of them, concerned about their well being.

"**W-Wait, did you… did you ask us what we'd wish for?" **Djinnie questioned in surprise.

"Uh huh, we wanna know what you would use a wish for." Asta spoke up before frowning. "What's wrong?"

"**No one ever asked us that before." **Genie confessed while letting out a sigh, much to the Black Bulls' surprise.

"Seriously? That's not right." Magna commented.

"**Well, it's just how things go." **Djinnie said while crossing his arms. **"People who rub our lamps know what the deal is and just want their inner desires granted before they toss us away. It's been like that for thousands of years."**

"**But there is one wish we would want… to be free." **Genie revealed while banging his bracelets to emphasize his point.

"What?" Noelle spoke up, a small gasp escaping her lips. What did he mean by that? Were they… were they PRISONERS of the lamp? That would explain why they mentioned being trapped in there for thousands of years.

"**It's all part and parcel, the whole Genie gag." **Djinnie said before he grew to giant size, with clouds storming over him. **"PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWER!" **He then shrunk down into his lamp. **"Itty bitty living space."**

"Man, that's terrible." Asta said sadly as he and his friends gave the Genies sympathetic looks. No one deserves to live a life of servitude. Everyone should be free to do whatever they want! "But can't you just use your magic to be free?"

"**Hehe, you'd think so." **Genie said with a dry chuckle. **"For a Genie to be free, the owner of the lamp has to use one of their wishes. And the last time that happened was about… never. But to be free would be worth a thousand wishes. Cause then, we won't have to go…"**

*PUFF*

A puff of smoke appeared in front of Noelle as Genie worn a red butler's suit. **"What would you like?"**

*PUFF*

Another puff of smoke appeared next to Magna before a smaller version of Genie jumped on his shoulder. **"What do you need?"**

*PUFF*

A third puff of smoke appeared in front of Asta before mini Genie flew up to him. **"This is Genie, how can I help you?"**

Yet another puff of smoke appeared, allowing Genie to revert back to his normal self as he floated over the three.

"**But… it's just a dream, nothing else. So when you make your three wishes, we'll just stay in the lamp for another thousand years. It's just how fate wants us to be." **Genie said sadly as Djinnie rubbed his back in comfort. This new information didn't sit well with Asta, Noelle and Magna. How could they make a wish now that they learned of Genie and Djinnie's unfortunate circumstances? They wanted to help, but how could they? They were humans, and these guys had infinite power.

"NEVER GIVE UP!" Asta suddenly shouted in anger, making the Genies jump in surprise. "DON'T GIVE UP ON YOUR DREAM WHEN WE CAN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

"**Woah, kid. Cool it with the scream. We may be Genies, but we still need our ears." **Djinnie complained while cleaning out his right ear.

"You wanna be free, SO DON'T FORGET THAT!" Asta added before gesturing towards Noelle and Magna. "You said we each get three wishes, right?" He then jabbed a thumb over his heart while smiling. "So after I make my first two wishes, I'll use my last one to free you guys!"

"**... huh?" **Both Genies looked at Asta in surprise. He was actually gonna use a wish to free them? No, that can't be true.

"**Look, you're a good kid and all, but the more wishes someone has, the more they want." **Genie said with a skeptical tone.

"Trust us, when this guy puts his mind to something, he'll never let it go." Magna said with a smirk. He knew how stubborn Asta was, and that was something he respected… for a subordinate.

"He's an idiot, but he doesn't break promises." Noelle said in her usual tone, but she did sport a small smile.

"So what do you say? Will you let me use my third wish for you guys?" Asta asked while extending a hand towards the Genies. They looked at his eyes and saw nothing but raw determination. He was loud and hyperactive, but he also looked very serious. Maybe… maybe he COULD free them.

"**Well… what do we got to lose?" **Djinnie submitted with a smile before he shook Asta's hand. Genie stayed silent for a moment, contemplating his options.

"**Alright, we'll see if you keep your promise." **Genie finally said while also shaking Asta's hand. **"But before we can think of being free, we need to know what your first wish is."**

… Crap.

**And there we have it everyone! The second chapter of Friends Like Us. I know it wasn't as great as the last chapter, but this was fun to write either way. The references I made in this chapter were great. I just love how crazy I can go with this story, and I hope you guys do too.**

**Now, I need to say this. Guys, if you're gonna review this story, please keep it focused ON THIS STORY. Don't ask me to bring back an old story, don't ask me to update something else. If you can't, then don't write anything. I want each story to get their own attention.**

**Regarding Black Clover currently… SHIT IS HITTING THE FAN! I can't wait for what's to come next, as well as Fire Force and Dr Stone.**

**Follow, Fav, Review and PM. Please do check out my other stories as well.**

**Next time: Wish Number 1!**


End file.
